A disadvantage of the conventional speaker located in the rear panel of a cell phone is that it is of a poor sound quality. Relative to solids and liquids, air is a poor conductor of sound. In air, the atoms are not as close together, and cannot respond quickly to each other's motions, and transmit the sound energy.
The speaker-phone function is used while the phone is located outside. The transmitted sound is either all absorbed by a user's hand if the device is held in the palm with the sound port completely covered. Or, the sound is baffled by the conventional cases that don't appreciate any passages to channel the sound.
After the transmitted sound blends with the surrounding noise, the result is a dissonant sound as it finally impinges the end user.
A further disadvantage of the conventional cases, which is typical to many small media devices such as radios and walk-mans, is that the devices' oscillator is tuned so that it produces sounds at higher frequencies. This configuration denatures the timbre of the emanating sound by depreciating the lower bass frequencies. The present invention is to: 1) amplify the sound by changing the directional characteristics of the sound waves by the use of the interior chamber. The chamber re-directs the sound waves from the originating source down towards the speaker ports located on the outer-rims of the device. 2) Create a “reverse-engineering” effect on the propagated sound waves by depressing the frequencies thru sectional chambers lined with membranes of varying stiffness.